What's Your Name
by RoseKatie380
Summary: Amara Pine has been accepted to Star Fleet at the young age of 20. She has excelled in all her classes and out shines all of her fellow classmates. She finds her self in a amazingly close friendship with Jim and Bones. Soon enough, Jim cheats, Vulcan calls out for help and she's on the enterprise as the Strategizing mind on board. So come along for this adventure of Amara. Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

I blinked and stood their staring at Star Fleet Academy. I sighed and fiddled with my fingers, so nervous that my legs were trembling. My name is Amara Pine and I am 20 years of age and by Star Fleet's standards, one of the youngest. I slowly started to walk up all the steps and walked slowly and uncertain. I guess I wasn't paying attention though, because someone ended up walking straight into me and made all the books in my hands fall to the ground. I sighed and bent down to pick them up as another body bent down to also help me. I looked up and met a pair of blue eyes. I smiled and took the books he held out to me. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and we sort of just stood there staring at each other. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into such a pretty woman, but maybe it's destiny" He said and gave me a wink.

I rolled my eyes in my mind, but found myself attracted to him right off the bat. "Yeah, but what would make this better is you telling me your name" I replied teasingly. He smirked and ran his fingers through his hair looking me straight in the eyes. "Names James... James T. Kirk, but you can call me Jim" He answered. I chuckled softly and tilted my head, sort of just watching him. "Well Jim, it's nice to meet you... I'm Amara" I replied and held out my hand. I expected a hand shake, but instead he took my hand and kissed my palm. I blushed slightly before being startled by someone grabbing Jim's shoulder and pulling him away from me. I looked up and saw a little older looking man with what I thought to be a Southern accent.

"Jim, God dammit! I take my eyes from you for one minute and you disappear" he said sharply. I stared and really tried my best not to laugh. I covered my mouth with the back of my hand, trying to cover up my smile that was revealing itself. I guess I didn't do a great job, because both of their heads turned and looked straight at me. "What's so funny" Jim's "friend" asked. I shook my head and tried to stop laughing, but it wasn't happening any time soon. Soon enough Jim was chuckling with my and we both continued to laugh. Finally, when I finished with my little episode, I could see I made his friend confused and what looked to be frustrated.

"I'm sorry, I'm Amara... I did not mean to laugh, but you yelling at Jim is pretty amusing among a few other things" I smiled. I was relieved to see this man actually sort of smile at me before shaking my hand and introducing himself. "Leonard McCoy" he said as we shook hands. "Oh come on buddy it's 'Bones'" Jim said wrapping an arm around his friend smirking. I shook my head and already thought of the most cheesy line ever to run thought my mind. That was that I believe this was going to be start of a beautiful new friendship. I guess it was because before I knew it, Jim grabbed my hand and started dragging me with Bones and him. I sighed and decided it'd be good if I just let this happen.

This is really only like a preview of my story, just to see if people will like it. I will be updating when ever I can. I hope you like my story and please when leaving a comment I do like criticism, but don't be to harsh with me please ^^ thanks~


	2. Chapter 2

-3 Years Later-

"Jim your really not thinking about taking that test again are you" I questioned. Me, Jim and Bones were on our way out of the acdemy. Jim rolled his eyes before facing me and Bones with a smirk. "You just don't worry your pretty little head about anything.. now I have to go study" Jim said with a wink before running off. I groaned and turned to face Bones who was mumbling about Jim's 'studying'. "Can you believe him" I asked as we continued walking together. "Well this is Jim were talking about and I can tell already he's got something up his sleve" Bones answered.

Once I was in dorm I changed, but the whole time I couldn't help but worry about Jim was going to do. I could tell already that it wasn't good and I soon was going to find out why. Soon before a blink of an eye it seemed like, I was sitting in my seat going through with the Kobayashi Maru. I was so nervous about everything, that I haden't been listening to anyone else. Before I knew it, my system and everything around shut down and came back on. I looked around and saw that everyone else, with the exception of Jim was confused. I rolled my eyes when I saw Jim look up at Captain Pike and Commander Spock with a smirk.

James T. Kirk had passed the test, that was named unbeatable.. even to me. It only took me a few seconds to realize that he had cheated. I groaned silently before getting out of my chair and heading over to Jim. "Are you crazy !?" I whispered harshly. Jim looked down at me and smiled before patting me on the head. "I have no idea what you talking about, I was just using my amazing leadership skills"He answered before leaving with everyone. I bit my bottom lip before running after him. "James T. Kirk, you wait right there!" I yelled, but right when I grabbed his arm, he was being called.

Right when I heard them annouce his name, I felt my heart sink into my stomach. How could he have been so ignorant as to cheat on a test like this. Now look at where it got him, yep standing in front of Star Fleet's highest ranking in front of pretty much the whole school. I stood next to Bones and held his hand tightly as they lectured James and said he was suspended. I stared somewhat saddened by this, but it seemed to get worse when someone ran in and told us that Vulcan was sending Star Fleet a distress single. My eyes went straight to Spock. He was half Vulcan and Half Human, someone who didn't show emotion the whole time I have seen him.

We all walked out of the room and went to get assigned to our ship. " Amara Pine, Starship Enterprise" my instructor yelled out. I smiled when I heard Bones was with me, but I didn't hear Jim get called. That idot! Because he got suspended he can't even get assinged to a ship. I hurried to follow Bones as I saw him go back for Jim. We all walked fast by each other into a room with a medical supplies among other things. Once I saw Bones getting out a hypo spray, I already this was going to be one bumpy ride and of course they both were going to drag me into the middle of it.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to stray from Jim and Bones when we got off the shuttle and into the Enterprise. I changed quickly into my starfleet blue dress and raced to the bridge. I scrambled to my seat, which was very surprisingly next to . We both nodded to each other as I sat down and started looking at my computer screen.

I was now standing at a halt as I just stared at the screen. I knew this was going was going to be a problem to the start, but now was when I really had to get past it. I'm not ashamed of being dyslexic, but it's been something that's made life hard for me from the very start. I sighed and slowly started to get through this.

When I had finally figured a way past this problem I listened as Captain Pike walked into the room and was giving orders. This was something I listened to for a few minutes, but decided it would be smart of me to only listen to key points. There was a distress call, so nothing life threatening would be what I should start with.

Though when really accessing the situation, we can never be to sure that everything was going to be okay and go exactly as planned. I sighed and slowly started to figure out a plan on my screen, going over all possible situations. Suddenly, in the middle of my writing I hear Jim's voice followed by two other people come into the bridge.

I jumped up quickly and turned around to figure out what was happening. I blinked a little confused as I heard Jim talking about this 'lighting storm in space'. Everything that he was saying at first was sounding crazy, but somehow it was all falling into place. I looked at as he confirmed that what Jim was saying could be true.

That was now getting me thinking about this how situation in a different perspective. I now knew that this was an attack and we needed a solution to solve this. I felt a pair of eyes watching me as I type something into my screen. I suddenly could hear what Bones was whispering into my ear. "Amara...is everything going good" he asked. I blinked and sighed before turning around to answer him.

"it's caused me to slow a little, but don't worry.. it won't hold me back" I replied before getting back to work. He gently laid a hand on my shoulder before the ship shook and I turned to see broken pieces of ships in front of us. My eyes widened.. this was not the situation anyone would want to go into. Soon, right before all of our eyes.. a massive ship was before us.

They were locking all their weapons upon us.. and in that moment I knew my help would be a serious part of this. I just hoped being dyslexic wouldn't get in my way.


End file.
